


I'll have... her?

by Ilias



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Sandwich Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilias/pseuds/Ilias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa walks into a sandwich shop to get lunch, but she gets so much more.<br/>Based on a real life encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll have... her?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for providing the real life event that sparked this, KewanKomTrikru.  
> She'll text you, I can feel it!
> 
> So this is meant to just be a little one shot, but who knows, I might continue?  
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- E

Lexa quickly flung her bag over her shoulder and rushed out of the auditorium. She only had an hour of lunch break before her next class started and she really needed food. Some days she could just eat a piece of fruit and drink a big bottle of water and be good to go, but not today, as the loud grumbling of her stomach announced. Also, this class was off campus, so the walk there was much longer. She cursed herself as she strode towards the little sandwich shop at the corner of the street. Why did she think it had been a good idea to sign up for _Ancient Greek Literature_ in the first place? It was very interesting, sure, but it was more of a ‘oh no I still have credit left, let’s pick something fun’ kind of subject. Her head still very high in the clouds, Lexa hastily walked into the shop, not seeing the person that was walking past the entrance at that exact moment, crashing into her.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t- “ Lexa started, but she immediately stopped when she looked up and saw the girl she had run into. She was absolutely stunning. The kind of beautiful that was effortless, natural, making even the beige oversized work outfit look good. She was gorgeous top to bottom (Lexa would know, she’d stared her up and down in mere seconds), but those eyes. The prettiest pair Lexa had ever seen. She could stare into those deep blue shards of sky forever. The girl was looking at her too and something clicked. It made her feel all jittery and funny, but in a good way.

Then she realised she’d grabbed the girl’s arms in the process and she let go at once, but immediately missed the warmth of her skin. Lexa stumbled back, looking at the ground, not knowing what to say.

“Hey, it’s fine, it happens.”

Lexa looked up and found the blonde smiling at her reassuringly, a sparkle in her eyes. Lexa’s eyelids fluttered and she had to swallow as she watched in awe. They stood there for a few seconds – it felt like hours. Neither of them broke eye contact.

Lexa broke the silence when it became unbearable.

“Where can I- where do I go for the food?” she blurted out, instantly cursing herself. Smooth, Lexa, what a way to break the ice. Why would she even ask that? This is a bloody sandwich shop for god’s sake. The embarrassment rose to her cheeks, turning them red, and she looked away. The awkwardness seemed to amuse the blonde, who laughed softly.

“Just at the counter,” she replied, pointing behind her, that dazzling smile spreading even wider across her face. They stood in silence for a little while longer, and the more she watched the girl, the harder it got to breathe. She should ask for her number, or at least her name. A quick glance down at the girl’s chest answered Lexa’s second question. The blonde’s work attire featured a little card that had her name on it.

Clarke.

Lexa realised she was now eyeing Clarke’s chest – her boobs, more specifically. She lowered her gaze to the floor again, not wanting to come across as a creep, and couldn’t help but notice Clarke’s tanned legs. She swallowed. Lexa wanted- no she needed to get to know this girl. If she didn’t, it would forever haunt her, she knew. She mustered up the courage to say something, but Clarke beat her to it.

“Um, I better get back to work, my boss is gonna get on my case if I don’t,” the blonde said with a chuckle. Lexa nodded, not able to form a proper response. Clarke slowly turned around (why would she linger for so long?) and walked away, throwing one last look over her shoulder at Lexa, who did nothing but eye the girl as she left, mouth slightly ajar in wonder.

Lexa walked up to the counter, contemplating what she would get. Conveniently, when she’d made her choice, it was her turn.

“Ok, I’ll have the Italian panini please,” she paused for a second, not yet seeing who was behind the counter. “And a water as well,” she added. Lexa turned her head to smile at the person taking her order – she had worked in a shop like this one for a while and knew a simple gesture like that could make it a little less shitty. When she finally saw who it was, her breath hitched in her throat. Clarke.

Stay cool, you can handle this, she told herself. No need to panic. She smiled at Clarke, who returned the favour in an instant. “Ok,” she said, “it’ll take a few minutes to heat up, though.”

“No problem,” Lexa responded swiftly, that delicate smile still on her face. This is your opportunity, she thought, talk to her, make a move, anything. It took her a minute or so, but Lexa shook off the nerves for a bit and spoke up.

“So,” she started tentatively, “do you study here as well?”

“Yeah, I do,” Clarke responded, seemingly shy. How could this girl possibly be so gentle while looking like- well, like a goddess, Lexa thought. It made her like the girl even more.

Another silence fell, but this time Clarke broke it. “So, what do you study, then?”

Wait a minute, was Clarke blushing? Probably not, just Lexa’s mind running way too fast way too soon, as always. The girl was probably not even into girls, since finding someone queer on campus had been... a challenge for Lexa, to say the least. They were rare, and the only one Lexa had come across was now her best friend, Anya.

It was then that Lexa became aware of the fact that she hadn’t yet answered Clarke, who had now raised an eyebrow in anticipation. “Sorry, I’m a little- anyway, I study English. What do you do?” she added, desperately wanting to know more about Clarke.

“Medicine. It’s rough, but in the end it will all be worth it,” she replied with a grin, “hopefully, that is.”

An alarm went off, signalling that Lexa’s panini was done. Clarke turned around with a smile to get to the oven. Lexa couldn’t help but admire her body. She also panicked, because she didn’t get the chance to ask Clarke for her number yet (not that she’d gathered the courage yet either). When Clarke returned, she put the sandwich and the water on the counter and quickly tapped some things into the register. “That’ll be € 6,20.”

In all her admiration Lexa hadn’t yet taken out her wallet, so now she scrambled to get it. It elicited a laugh from the blonde. “Don’t worry, I have to get something done really quickly anyway, I’ll be back in a sec,” she said, before turning around and walking to the back again.

This was Lexa’s opportunity, and she was definitely taking it. After taking out the sufficient amount of money, she also grabbed a little piece of paper and scribbled down a short message along with her number in a surge of courage. What’s the worst that could happen, right? She folded the note and put it between the € 5 bill, so Clarke would only see it when Lexa had already left. She didn’t feel _that_ courageous.

Clarke returned and saw the money on the counter. “Thank you, have a nice day!” she said happily. “You too,” Lexa responded, blushing as she thought about Clarke’s expression when she would find the note. She turned around and left, after taking her purchase.

As the soft air welcomed her when exiting the shop, the doubt hit her too. What if she was straight? What if Lexa had misread the signals and Clarke had just been nice, as you do? Oh no. She wouldn’t be able to go to that shop ever again, what if she ran into her? That would be very, very awkward, she thought, as she walked towards her _Ancient Greek Literature_ class. She shot Anya a quick text, explaining the situation.

[Lexa] ok i did a thing

[Anya] dear god lex, what did you do?!

[Lexa] so i ran into this girl and i might’ve slipped her my number?

Lexa could basically hear Anya gasping in shock. 

[Lexa] she was so pretty though, i don’t know how i haven’t seen her yet, she’s gorgeous

[Anya] well so are you, you’ll get a text, i’m sure

[Lexa] but what if she’s straight?

[Anya] then she probably won’t respond and you can go back to pining for hot girls during class

Wow, that was brutally honest. Lexa wouldn’t have expected anything else from her best friend. It was what made Anya so trustworthy and good to be around. At that point she’d arrived in the auditorium. She slipped into a seat and concentrated on taking notes, but the thought of Clarke lingered in her mind.  

...

Clarke took a deep breath as the girl walked away, her long legs striding towards the exit. She shook her head in disbelief and chuckled. No way that girl was gay. She could see all the boys swooning for her, those wavy brown locks and lovely green eyes and pink, pillowy lips and-

Jesus Christ, Clarke, focus. She went to put the money into the register, but found something else crumpled up in the € 5 bill. A note? As she read it, her heart stopped and her breath hitched in her throat. No way.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, I love to hear it!
> 
> @eva-blr on tumblr


End file.
